Emi Souya
Emi Souya (e-mee soh-yuh) is one of the main protagonists in the Seven Swordsman Shiro series. She is a former corporal of the Angel Army who betrays the army to join the AAWK. =Characteristics= Emi is a fairly skinny girl with long, straight, light-pink hair. Her outfit consists of a tight, pink shirt, a white skirt, and a pink cape. :*Her Angel corporal outfit is similar, except it doesn't have a cape and has metal shoulder pads. =Personality= Just like Liliana, Emi has a strong, but fairly unemotional, personality when she is serious. Outside of times of seriousness, Emi is very sporadic with her emotions. When Shiro stares at her, her face turns red and she becomes flustered. She hates death and despises killing. Despite her troubles, Emi is caring. She cares about those close to her, even if sometimes she has a hard time showing it. =Powers= *'Angel Form' :*'Light Magic' - Emi can conjure balls of light magic that she can throw at enemy, dealing light damage to them. :*'Angel Wings' - Emi can fly using the Angel wings that sprout from her back. *'Angel Sword Tenshi' :*'Sleep Touch' - Tapping someone weaker on the head with Tenshi puts them to sleep instantly. :*'Light Imbue' - Light magic can be added to Tenshi to make it do a variety of things, such as create a line of light, become a light sword, push divinity into someone like a syringe, etc. =Backstory= Emi Yusa was born in the Angel World, or Heaven. She was born into Heaven's most powerful family, the Souyas, granting her immense power on birth. She is the daughter of the powerful angel soldier, Sophia Souya, who died in combat. Her father is a Human however, so she's only half Angel. When she was nine years old, she was taken away by Ren to fight for the Angel Army, and her father was kidnapped to force her to fight. She became a hardened Angel Army general who fought countless battles, despite hating death. She killed Eustoma’s right-hand man Morpheus during this time. After, Emi was assigned to command a small unit. This was the happiest time in her life in the Angel Army because she met Juno Komaede. When she turned sixteen years old, Emi was ordered to leave her unit and join Acrisius's platoon. She worked with the Angel captain, who falls in love with her. He tries to rape her, but she stops him from doing so, but the memories haunted her. Rin had memories of the attempted rape erased from her mind so she could continue to work with Acrisius. Later, she was assigned to destroy the town of Aurora, then act as a student at Englewood High School to spy on Shiro and kill him. =Relationships= *Shiro Jigoku Emi has always viewed Shiro as a person despite the Angel Army viewing him as an abomination. After getting to know him, she likes Shiro, and has a hard time because her mission is to kill him. She tries, but can't. She is easily embarrassed around Shiro and tends to snap and glare at him when he does anything to other girls. She often calls him an idiot, but that's just cause she's a tsundere who secretly likes and admires him, though she does get fed up with his flirting. *Liliana Novakova Emi respects Liliana and likes her a lot. Before her fight with Shiro, Emi and Liliana go to the mall together. She enjoys her time, and during the fight with Shiro she puts Liliana to sleep so she didn't have to witness her killing Shiro, though she obviously fails. *Juno Komaede Emi and Juno have a special relationship. Once being a part of the same unit, Emi and Juno know a lot about each other. Emi acts like a big sister to Juno and calls her "Private". Category:AAWK